Besana
Besana (orig. ''Tattersail; ''* cca 973 spánku Ohnice) je kúzelníčka a vykladačka balíčka drakov. Je členkou Húfca Jednorukého, bola milenkou Posměváka a mága Kalota. Používa mágiu chodby Thyr. Poznávacie znamenia: oválna, obvykle nevinná a veselá tvár, plnoštíhla, nebývala k sebe samej úprimná; blízki priatelia jej hovoria Sana. Minulosť Slúžila a bola milenkou Posměváka, ktorého veľmi pravdepodobne zavraždili Tanečník a Kellanved. (Obdobie pred vznikom Malazskej ríše). Armáda Malazskej ríše Do armády Malazskej ríše vstúpila okolo roku 1143 spánku Ohnice. Po Nedurianovej smrti si ju Dujek Jednoruký vybral ako veliteľa kádra mágov 2. malazskej armády. Ona sama sa vždy považovala za jej súčasť a vnímala ju ako svoju rodinu. Štyri mesiace pred bitkou o Dřevnov začala intímne žiť s Kalotom. Sama pred sebou si to vysvetľovala ako spôsob na zahnanie nudy počas nekonečného obliehania mesta, no ten vzťah bol v skutočnosti oveľa hlbší. Bitka o Dřevnov V roku 1163 spánku Ohnice sa zúčastnila ako veliteľka kádra mágov 2. malazskej armády rozhodujúceho krvavého boja o Dřevnov. V tom čase mala 190 rokov. Ráno v deň bitky zvolal vrchná päsť Dujek Jednoruký do svojho stanu neplánovanú schôdzku. Zúčastnila sa jej s mágmi svojho kádra Kalotom a Pačesom, a velemágom Tayschrennom. Od Dujeka sa dozvedajú o Spároch, ktorých poslala cisárovná a ktorí lovia mágov v meste (zrejme im miestne velil Tayschrenn) s cieľom dostať ich mimo boj. V pláne je dnes s kádrom a štyrmi velemágmi (Tayschrenn, Tumava, Bellurdan a A´Karonys) neočakávane zaútočiť na Mesačný Kameň, vznášajúci sa už 3 roky nad mestom. Cisárovná sa obáva o osud ťaženia – domnieva sa, že v Mesačnom Kameni je iba malá hŕstka obyvateľov (väčšina bojuje proti 5. armáde na severe, ktorá je však na hrane porážky a mohlo by tak dôjsť k ich skorému návratu) a jeden arcimág. Jeho totožnosť im najskôr nie je známa, ale Pačes má svoje silné podozrenia. Po konflikte s Tayschrennom sa ukáže, že arcimág bude zrejme sám Anomander, no Tayschrenn predpokladá, že pri priamom útoku sa stiahne. Besana to považuje za smrteľne riskantné rozhodnutie, cisárovna však už rozhodla. Mesto bráni Mesačný Kameň (a Anomander Dlhý vlas), ktorý sa vznáša nad mestom. Proti nemu nastúpili na kopcoch oproti hradbám 4 velemágovia (Tayschrenn vpredu; Tumava, Bellurdan a A´Karonys ako skupina v strede) a káder 2. armády (Besana, Kalot, Pačes; ako zadná skupina). Na pláni pred mestom sa zoradili 2. a 6. armáda (7000 veteránov + 4000 regrútov), morantské légie stáli asi štvrť míle ďalej na západe. Útok zahájili velemágovia zlatými a modrými plameňmi, Anomander odpovedal staršou nekrotickou mágiou Kurald Galain. Následne vypukla prudká výmena magických kúziel. Pri tomto súboji si balvany uvoľnené z Mesačného kameňa a kúzla vybrali na vojakoch malazskej armády a obyvateľoch mesta krutú daň. Počas boja jej Kalot zachraňuje život, hoci sám pri tom zahynie. V tej chvíli pochopí, že útok proti nim nevedie iba Anomander, ale aj niekto z plání. Je svedkom smrteľného zranenia Pačesa, smrti Tumavy i A´Karonysa, žiaľu Bellurdana i masakry vojakov na pláni. Poškodený Mesačný Kameň ustúpil smerom k Tahlynám. Dřevnov padol. Cena bola húfec Jednorukého a štyria mágovia. Spojenectvo s Paličmi Z kopca nad mestom sleduje vraždenie légie Čiernych Morantov a požiare v meste. Namiesto víťazstva však cíti smútok, vyčerpanie a vlastné zlyhanie. Kladie si za vinu, že nedokázala pomôcť svojim druhom, vojakom 2. armády. Je jediná z celého kádra, ktorá (oficiálne) prežila. Na kopci prežíva pocit nebezpečenstva a prítomnosti niečoho odporného, nedokáže však identifikovať zdroj (Líto/Kotilion). Pri boji utrpel mág jej kádra Pačes smrteľné zranenie. Nemala ho rada, no nikdy nepochybovala o jeho odvahe. Stáva sa svedkom naplnenia jeho dohody s Dujekom a štyrmi členmi 9. čaty 2.armády (Whiskeyjack, Rýchly Ben, Kalam a Líto; Pačes vedel, že mu hrozí nebezpečenstvo a zároveň nenávidel Tayschrenna, preto sa poistil) a presunutia jeho duše. Pačes jej potvrdzuje podozrenia ohľadne smrti Kalota i jeho vlastných zranení - cielený útok na nich prišiel z pláne, od Tayschrenna. Dozvedá sa aj o praktickej likvidácii Paličov mostov (ktorí sa 3 roky snažili podkopať hradby mesta a po útoku a zavalení tunelov ich z 1400 zostalo 30-35) a o tom, že Tayschrenn zabránil hŕstke preživších pokúsiť sa pomôcť zavaleným druhom. Presunutie sa na prvý pohľad nepodarilo a Pačesovo fyzické telo zomiera. Besana sa dobrovoľne stáva členom tejto skupinky, s cieľom pomstiť sa Tayschrennovi. Dostáva na starosti balík, zabalený v koži, ktorý bol súčasťou rituálu s Pačesom. Má ho vziať do stanu a rozbaliť, Tayschrenn ho nesmie vidieť. S prekvapením zisťuje, že v balíku je drevená bábka, oživená dušou Pačesa, ktorý sa do nej preniesol. Dosť ju to vydesí - z Pačesa bola nesvoja už za života, no prenos duše bola zabudnutá staršia mágia Kurald Galain. Vykladá mu Balíček drakov - prvá karta je Pán noci (cítila násilie a silu, no aj esenciu vykúpenia, rytierovo určenie - nepriateľ/spojenec/iné - nebolo jasné) druhá Oponn (deklaruje náhodnosť dopadu prvej karty, pričom točiaca sa minca na karte patrila iba jej a stávka patrila Pani, Pačes ju nevnímal) ďalšiu otočiť odmietne; bude sa držať druhej karty. Pačesa to rozzúri, dokonca sa jej vyhráža smrťou. Nakoniec ustúpi: potrebuje ju a vie, že ona ho Tayschrennovi nezradí. Potrebovala sa porozprávať s Rýchlym Benom, ale od bitky nikoho z Paličov nevidela. Navyše Pačes ju čoraz viac desil. 5 dní po bitke ju zavolali na vrchné veliteľstvo v Dřevnove; po ceste ju vojaci privedú do úzkej uličky pri hradbách, kde na jej konci kľačí Bellurdan a vo vaku má rozkladajúce sa pozostatky Tumavy. Chce ho vyliečiť a postarať sa o jej pozostatky, ale Bellurdan odmieta. Chce mohylu niekde na Rhivskej pláni v pravý čas postaviť pre svoju lásku sám. Hoci v hĺbke duše tuší, odmieta prijať skutočnosť, že ju zabil Tayschrenn. Vníma ho ako svojho ochrancu; niekoho, kto vytvoril sen o cisárstve a chránil ho pred "šialeným cisárom". Besana však má podozrenie, že to bol práve Tayschrenn, kto z túžby po väčšej moci zradil cisára. Aspoň zosiela na Tumavine pozostatky uchovávacie kúzlo a pokračuje v ceste na veliteľstvo. Tayschrennovi vykladá Balíček drakov, pričom s ohromením zisťuje, že vie o otáčajúcej sa minci a zapojení Oponn do hry. Cíti, ako sa cez ňu zapája nejaký ascendent, a vykladá so zatvorenými očami, hlásiac karty. Výklad naznačuje zapojenie Dómu smrti (plačúca Panna s cudzou krvou na rukáchJednalo sa zrejme o Líto posadnutú Kotilionom, predstavujúcu ju ako nástroj vraždy kapitána Parana. Mokrá šatka cez oči bola symbolom toho, že čin bol proti jej vlastnej vôli.), Asasína z Domu tieňa a Oponn. Karta patriaca k minci ukazuje na múdrosť, spravodlivosť a Darúdžhistán (zrejme Paličov mostov a Parana). Besana sa domnieva, že patrón asasínov tu hrá vlastnú hru, pretože necíti jeho vládcu Stínupána; varuje ho pred ním. Upozorňuje, že hra sa hrá na svete; v Ríši tieňa nemá Oponn žiadnu moc. Hoci Tayschrennovi povedala, že Panna je zrejme klam, v duchu si myslí, že vie, koho karta predstavuje (Líto). Spojenie Panny smrti a Asasína dómu tieňa jej robí starosti. Pošle preto správu Whiskeyjackovi, že s ním chce hovoriť. Pri stretnutí varuje Whiskeyjacka, že Pačes je podľa nej šialený, pohybuje sa chaosom medzi chodbami a je vďaka tomu zároveň mocnejší a nebezpečnejší. Okrem nich sa na ňom zúčastnili aj Rýchly Ben, Kalam a Šumař. Kalam s Benom ju upokojujú, že to má Rýchly pod kontrolou; Pačes hľadá, kto chce mať Paličov mostov mŕtvych a musí sa preto pohybovať v chodbách tajne a neobvyklými spôsobmi, aby nebol odhalený. Pohyb chaosom je však nebezpečný aj pre ostatných, pretože oslabuje chodby; nemajú však na výber. Ona však chce vedieť, čo majú Paliči mostov v pláne potom. O prežitie im nejde; to by mohli zbehnúť. Chcú v prípade potvrdenia podozrení vzbúriť? Zabiť spiklencov? Čo keď Tayschrenn chce práve takejto plánovanej vzbure zabrániť? Zaťahujú ju do spiknutia? Podľa Rýchleho Bena najskôr potrebujú odpovede. Nechcú ju do toho hlbšie zaťahovať, má iba chrániť chrbát Pačesovi, ktorý má zostať aj ich vzájomnou spojkou. Nedostala na svoje otázky priamu odpoveď. Whiskeyjack ju žiada o dôveru a na oplátku jej prezradia informácie a podozrenia, ktoré majú o Líto. Naverbovali ju pred dvomi rokmi v Itko Kan, za podivných okolností: zahynula tam celá stotina, ktorú roztrhali "psi", pričom sa do toho zapojila cisárovnina pobočníčka Lorn a boli zlikvidovaní takmer všetci svedkovia. Prítomnosť hlavnej lovkyne mágov cisárovnej naznačovala, že sa jednalo o vysokú mágiu. Sú presvedčení, že sa jednalo o "sedem stavačov tieňa" a že Líto sa nejako zaplietla s dómom tieňa. Ten vznikol iba nedávno a má podozrivo intenzívny záujem o Malazskú ríšu (vnímajú súvislosť medzi smrťou Kellanveda a Tanečníka a objavením sa Stínupána a Kotiliona). Whiskeyjack o tom ale nie je presvedčený; chce veriť tomu, že Líto je iba obyčajný skazený človek. Besana sa nakoniec rozhodne z dohody nevycúvať. Šumař cíti, že sa niečo blízko zlé deje a okamžite všetkých napadne Líto a skrvavený nôž v tme; Paliči ju vyrazia hľadať (Líto sa v tom čase pokúsila zavraždiť kapitálna Parana). Poznámky Kategória:Húfec Jednorukého Kategória:Kúzelníci